


What She Wants

by Sangerin



Category: Blue Bloods - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mimi Force had been the sort of girl who scared easily, or who thought much about her place in the world as anything other than "richly deserved and divinely foreordained", she might have been frightened by the strength of her attraction to Bliss Llewellyn.  But Mimi was a girl who got what she wanted.  And what she wanted was Bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-_Blue Bloods_ (the book).

Mimi Force was a girl who got what she wanted.  Whether it was a Dior original or a private concert from the latest up-and-coming smash hit act, she would stop at nothing until that particular object of desire - however fleetingly her desire for it lasted - was hers.  And what Mimi Force wanted at this particular moment was Bliss Llewellyn.  
   
The blonde leggy Texan, new to the exclusive Duchesne School, was in many ways the epitome of what a girl from her home state should be.  She had a confident exterior, perfectly styled long blonde hair, and exquisite looks.  She was tall and striking, and from the moment Mimi first saw Bliss, Mimi had felt drawn to her.    
   
It took a while for Mimi to adjust to that feeling.  She knew that Bliss, like herself, was a Blue Blood; one of the ancient line of vampires, fallen angels who survived - and thrived - on Earth through their various powers of intelligence, strength, and speed.  Bliss wasn't yet aware of her heritage, while Mimi, who was a year older than Bliss and due to be presented to the Community at that year's Four Hundred Ball, had known for almost twelve months, and had so far enjoyed her new identity immensely.  She was proud of her string of Red Blood familiars; human boys from whom she drank to maintain her strength and rejuvenate her own blue blood cells.  But the feelings she sensed towards Bliss were entirely different to those she felt towards her familiars.  Her hunger for Bliss was not for blood.  As Bliss was a vampire like herself, it couldn't be.  Her longing for Bliss, her hunger to be near her, was a need for pleasure.   Odder still was the need _to_ pleasure, to make Bliss feel good, to hear Bliss calling Mimi's name.  Of course, at its heart, it would still be all about Mimi, but that she was even considering Bliss' feelings was strange enough for Mimi to contemplate.  
   
In the first few months that Bliss was at Duchesne, Mimi brought her into the exclusive social circle of which she was the heart.  Only the most elite were part of Mimi's group.  Only those powerful enough, connected enough, and - whether they knew it or not - Blue Bloods.  Pretty girls, handsome boys.  But Mimi never wanted any of them the way she wanted Bliss.   
   
If Mimi had been the sort of girl who scared easily, or who thought much about her place in the world as anything other than "richly deserved and divinely foreordained", she might have been frightened by the strength of her attraction to Bliss.  She might have sought out a friend or a trusted advisor to talk to, to sort through these overwhelming feelings that were about possessing Bliss's body rather than the blood of a human.  But Mimi Force was a girl who got what she wanted.  And what she wanted was Bliss.

It didn't take much. For all her Texan confidence, a trademark mixture of flattery and insult had Bliss happily stripping off in Mimi's huge walk in closet, ostensibly to try on some outfit or other that Mimi had worn once (and thus, clearly, must never be seen in again). But when Mimi reached out to caress Bliss' full bare breasts, when she pushed Bliss against the wall and leaned in to kiss her, Bliss didn't seem at all disappointed. She kissed Mimi back, touched Mimi back, and opened her legs willingly when Mimi pressed her thigh between them. With Mimi circling two fingers firmly over Bliss's clit, as Bliss arched her back, thrusting her hips hard against Mimi, Bliss managed to say, 'I'm not saying no, Mimi. I just don't quite understand.'

'Don't worry,' said Mimi, who didn't entirely understand what was going on herself. 'Very soon, you will,' she said, and slid two fingers into Bliss, who moaned in a completely alluring way, and shoved her hips, shoved her_self_ back at Mimi even more furiously than before.

'Mimi,' gasped Bliss. 'Mimi - please.'

Mimi grinned, relishing her power over Bliss. 'What, Bliss, sweetie?' she said, her voice dripping with honey.

'More,' said Bliss. 'Harder, Mimi. Fuck me, Mimi. Fuck me harder.'

Mimi did as she was asked. Told, ordered. She was totally out of her comfort zone; needy and desperate, waiting and wanting for Bliss to fill her as she was filling Bliss with her fingers right now.

Bliss was babbling, thrusting her hips at Mimi, demanding that Mimi fuck her faster, harder, more. Mimi had no point of comparison, having never been in anything approaching this position. But it was so entirely different from the power she felt over her familiars. In fact, Mimi felt entirely power_less_ as Bliss thrust against her, seeking pleasure that Mimi hadn't yet been able to give. She curled her fingers inside Bliss, by instinct rather than knowledge.

'Oh, God; oh hell, oh Lucifer!' Bliss exclaimed.

Mimi hadn't expected that. 'Sweet,' she gasped. 'Sweet.' She thrust and pumped and watched as Bliss threw her head back with a soundless shriek, babbling nonsense under her breath until she came, hard and fast, her thrusts finally slowing and finishing, boneless beneath Mimi.

'Took long enough,' Mimi huffed, knowing that Bliss hadn't yet recovered. 'Don't you think I deserve something in return?'

Bliss looked at her. Beneath the blank exhaustion Mimi sensed what she almost thought might be derision. She wasn't convinced, though, never having experienced such a reaction from another.

'Really?' said Bliss. 'Have you ever done anything like this before?' she asked.

'Like you have,' replied Mimi.

'Actually yes,' said Bliss. 'Enough to know that you've got to give a girl a minute or two to recover before demanding anything in return.'

'I'm Mimi Force,' said Mimi. 'I don't wait.'

'If you want *any* attention from me,' responded Bliss, 'Then you wait.'


End file.
